Rose Weasleys historia
by typsaras
Summary: Det handlar om Rose Weasleys femte år på Hogwarts. Hon får reda på sanningen om Scorpius Malfoys känslor och tillsammans får dem två reda på en hemlighet... Äger endast en av personerna! Kommentera gärna
1. Prolog

Jag minns min första dag på Hogwarts

**PROLOG**

_Jag minns min första dag på Hogwarts. Det var ljuvligt. _

_Rose Weasley -dotter till Ronald och Hermione Weasley, lilla syster till Hugo Weasley._

_Det är jag. Jag har ärvt min mors kropp, och ansikte. Jag har ärvt hennes tjocka hår, yviga hår med de små lockarna. Jag har ärvt hennes intelligens. _

_Jag har ärvt min fars röda hårfärg, och hans bruna ögon. _

_Jag var så nervös, redan på perrongen! Men naturligtvist kändes det lugnade att Albus Potter skulle börja på Hogwarts han också! Dessutom hade jag ju redan min bror, Hugo Weasley där. Även mina kusiner James potter, Victorie Weasley, Fred Weasley. Roxanne Weasley skulle även, som jag och Albus, börja detta år. Vi träffades på perrongen, familjen Potter och min familj. Berömda båda två. _

_Min pappa började prata lite om någon Malfoy, jo honom känner jag till! Pappa brukade alltid berätta historier om hur han var och deras bråk. Naturligtvist vann alltid pappa, sa han såklart. Men jag och mamma var inte lika säkra. _

_Malfoys son, Scorpius Malfoy, var säkert sin far upp i dagen! Pappa varnade oss lite. _

_Hugo skuttade sedan iväg till James med ett lätt hejdå från allihopa. De var så ivriga! Jag var ivrig jag också, men jag ville säga hejdå. _

_Innan jag hann säga hejdå så kom en annan Weasley familj, George och Angelina Weasley med deras äldsta son Fred, döpt efter Georges döda tvilling. Fred sprang snart iväg efter James och Hugo. _

_Roxanne Weasley, deras dotter som var lika gammal som jag steg fram bakom sin mamma._

_Hon och jag var vänner, även med Albus! De var ju som sagt mina kusiner! _

_Sedan var det dags för ett farväl av familjen. Jag började gråta, men mamma tröstade mig. _

_De lovade att skriva till mig._

_Tåg resan var otroligt spännande! Jag, Roxanne och Albus satt med fjärilar i magen hela resan! _

_Jag tyckte synd om Albus lillasyster Lily, som var tvungen att vänta två år till på detta!_

_Jag skulle köpa något ur vagnen. Jag råkade stöta på Scorpius, vi krockade. Han såg aldrig på mig men sade; "Se upp vart du går din fula morot" Jag kände mig i första ögonblicket sårad, men kom på att han var en Malfoy! Scorpius gick sedan bara iväg ifrån mig, utan att rikta mig en blick. _

_Väl på Hogwarts blev allt roligare! Vi mötte Hagrid, som vi hört så mycket ifrån! En halvjätte, med svart, enormt skägg med lite gråa hårstrån här och där. Han hade funnits här länge, och var logiskt vis lite äldre nu än förut. Han visste på en gång vilka vi tre var! Det gjorde mig stolt!_

_Vi fick åka båt över sjön, kom in i slottet och fick vänta utanför stora salen. Det kändes som en evighet att stå där och vänta! Tillslut mötte ett snällt, vänligt men lite runt ansikte oss. Professor Longbottom, mina föräldrars vän, även Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare. _

_Han ledde oss in genom stora salen. Gud så det pirrade i min mage! Jag fick inte hamna någon annanstans än i Gryffindor! _

_Min vilja gick i uppfyllelse, jag hamnade Gryffindor, precis som Roxanne och Albus!_

_Malfoy hamnade i Slytherin. _

_Mina år på Hogwarts, fram till nu har varit fantastiska! Alla somrar har varit lyckliga. Alla i familjen var samlade, och då menade jag ALLA. Min mormor och morfar (mugglare), farfar och farmor, kusiner och hela alltet. Väldigt mysigt. _

_På julen samlas vi olika, firar vi olika. Men det finns en sak som vi alla gör; vi håller en tyst minut för alla kämpar som dog under den sista striden mot Voldemort. _

_Det är sorgligt, och jag börjar jämt gråta. Även om jag inte kände någon av dem. Det är som om en del av dem bara finns inom mig. _

_Teddy sörjer nog mest sina föräldrar. Det förstår jag. Dumbledore, Sirius är nog närmast i Harrys hjärta._

_De äldre Weasleys sörjer såklart Fred Weasley, George tvilling._

_George har ett rörligt, litet fotografi med sig vart han än går. Fotografiet är svart vit, och består av två tvillingar, Fred och George Weasley. Jag blir alltid tårögd när jag ser det. Men George brukar bara le, och berätta hur underbar han var och deras vilda små äventyr och trubbel! _

_Han säger alltid att ett foto av honom får honom inte att gråta, utan att le. Att le över den underbara tiden. _

_Jag är nu femton år, och har precis börjat mitt femte år på Hogwarts. Det har gått två veckor in på skolåret, och vi har redan läskigt många läxor. Lärarna vill förbereda oss för G.E. T examen, förkortning av Grund Examen i Trollkonst._

_Det sägs vara ett hemskt år, men jag ser positivt på det! Dessutom har mamma lovat att hjälpa mig. _


	2. Morötter och ett möte i natten

**Kapitel 1- Morötter och ett möte mitt i natten!**

"Kom ihåg nu: En uppsats, minst tre fot lång om animagusar!" var det sista Professor Flynn sade till sin klass som var en blandning av Gryffindor elever och Ravenclaw elever, innan vi fick sluta förvandlingskonsten. Även sluta för dagen, och för veckan! Det var den sista lektionen de hade på fredagar, och Rose Weasley såg väl fram emot en härlig helg!

Fullt härlig skulle den inte bli på grund av läxor. Rose gick ut ur klassrummet tillsammans med Ravenclaw eleven Bonnie Cleese och sin kusin Roxanne.

"Vi gör den tillsammans, eller hur?" sade Roxanne då de stannade en bit utanför klassrummet. Roxanne rynkade sin panna och såg på dem alla med sina blåa, stora ögon. Hennes röda hår var uppsatt i en hög, fladdrande tofs som såg fin ut tillsammans med den lite mörkare huden som hon ärvt av sin mamma.

"Om du menar uppgiften Professor Flynn gav oss, så ja", sade Bonnie och log kort. "Vi kan väl träffas i biblioteket imorgon, vid tre?" Roxanne och Bonnie nickade mot varandra och såg sedan på Rose.

"Låter bra", svarade Rose lätt, "men nu måste jag lämna väskan i uppehållsrummet".

"Ja, vi syns", sade Bonnie och började gå upp för en trappa, som sedan skulle leda till Ravenclaws uppehållsrum.

Rose och Roxanne gick till Gryffindors uppehållsrum, lämnade väskan i sovsalen och for sedan ned till stora salen. Det var ingen middag fram dukad än, men Rose och Roxanne satte sig ned vid Gryffindor bordet för att bara vila ut. Dem var snart tvungna att påbörja Trolldryckskonst läxan som de fått av Professor Snigelhorn.

"Tur att vi har dig, Rose", sade Roxanne plötsligt. Rose kollade försiktigt på sin kusin med höjda ögonbryn.

"Någon speciell anledning?" frågade hon misstroget. Roxanne log och lade huvudet på sned.

"Utan dig så kommer ingen av oss klara G.E. T examen", Roxannes blick föll till Stora salens portar där tre äldre killar gick in. En var Roxannes bror Fred. En annan var Roses bror Hugo. Den tredje, som gick i mitten var James Potter. James Potter med sitt korpsvarta hår och sina bruna ögon. Han var snygg. Väldigt snygg. Om det inte var så att Roses faster var hans mamma, så skulle hon nog vara kär i honom.

Rose suckade tyst medan hennes blick flög iväg till Roxanne. Roxanne betraktade pojkarna som nu kom mot dem. De satte sig vid dem, med strålande leenden alla tre.

"Någon speciell anledning att se så lyckliga ut?" frågade Rose stelt. Hennes blick vacklade mellan de tre pojkarna.

"Vad är det med dig Rose?" flinade James. "Du tar jämt allt på så stort allvar. Kan jag inte få se dig le någon gång?" James nöp på skoj tag i hennes kinder.

"Aj, sluta", sade hon och smekte sina kinder ömt, "det gör ju ont klantskalle." James rufsade istället om henne i håret. Rose flinade svagt.

"Du hjälper oss med läxan sen, eller hur?" frågade hennes bror.

"Hugo, du går sjätte året. Jag går femte", sade hon frågandes. "Det vet du väl?"

"Jag är inte dum, Rose", sade Hugo och flinade mot James och Fred. "Men du är ju som mamma. Smartare än vanligt. Du kan hjälpa oss."

Rose svarade inte, utan stirrade envist ned i skorna. Jaså, det var det hon dög till. Hjälpa folk med läxorna! Hjälpa och hjälpa. Hon gjorde ju alltid allting åt dem när hon skulle hjälpa dem.

Utan ord ställde sig Rose raskt upp och fick ut från Stora alen utan att bry sig om deras frågande rop efter henne. Hon började ilsket gå upp för ett par trappor. Men med blicken ner i marken så såg hon inte vart hon gick. Plötsligt kände hon en smärta i pannan, och föll bakåt. Som tur var hade hon kommit upp för trappan, innan hon krockade.

"Se dig för, morots huvud", sade en röst. Hon såg upp och möttes av två gråa ögon längre fram. Hon ställde sig upp. Personen hon hade krockat med var Scorpius Malfoy, och han var ensam vilket var ytterst ovanligt.

"Malfoy?" sade Rose förvånat.

"Vilken trevlig överraskning va?" muttrade Malfoy. Han lät grinigare än vanligt. I vanliga fall var han bara elak, och hånfull.

"Men vad gör du här?" Rose gick lite närmare honom.

"Det ska väl du skita i", sade Malfoy och kollade på henne som om hon var ett äckligt litet kryp, "ursäkta mig".

Han gick snabbt förbi henne. Rose beredde sig på att han skulle passa på att knuffa till henne hårt på axeln, men det kom aldrig. Rose såg förvirrat efter honom.

Klockan tickade, och Rose satt ensam i uppehållsrummet. Hon blev precis klar med sin trolldryckskonst läxa då James kom in, ensam. Han gick fram till henne, satte sig på stolen brevid henne och såg ängsligt på henne.

"Mår du bra, Rose?" frågade han. Rose var inte beredd på den frågan.

"Ja!" utbrast hon förbluffat. Hon ställde sig upp från stolen och greppade tag i pergament pappret där hela läxan i trolldryckskonst stod.

"Det verkar inte så. Du sprang bara iväg!" sade James och tog tag i hennes handled för hindra henne från att försvinna. "Vi frågade faktiskt bara om lite hjälp".

"Jo, jag vet", sade Rose och satte sig ned igen. "Jag är bara trött. Jag vill inte göra era läxor. Jag har faktiskt egna!"

"Vi vet det mycket väl, Rose. Vi tycker bara att du är grymt smart."

"Smartare än dig", sade Rose och flinade mot honom. James flinade tillbaka och drog handen genom håret.

"Jag mötte Scorpan föresten på vägen hit". "Scorpan" var James och hans vänners smeknamn på Scorpius. Rose visste mycket väl att de hatade varandra. Hennes tankar föll till Albus, och hon kom på att hon faktiskt inte träffat honom så mycket de senaste dagarna.

"Jo, jag krockade med honom", sade Rose och log snett. "Han var elak, men jag hade förväntat mig att han skulle vara hånfullt elak."

"Hur var han då?" frågade James och höjde på ögonbrynen, tydligt förvånad. Scorpan kunde inte vara annat än hånfullt elak!

"Grinig", sade Rose och snörpte på munnen, "men det spelar ingen roll. Det konstiga var att han kom ifrån trappan som ledde upp till gryffindor. Jag trodde han hatade oss!"

"Innerst inne så älskar han oss!" flinade James ironiskt.

"Innerst inne älskar jag dig", sade Rose på skoj och petade honom i bröstet. Tyvärr så var det sant…

"Käraste kusin, vill du göra mig det nöjet att följa med mig till sjön?" flinade James. Rose nickade elegant och tog armkrok om hans arm. Sedan började de fnissa.

James Potter, sexton år och Rose Weasley, femton år gick tillsammans ned till sjön. Arm i arm.

Ute var det varmt ifrån sommaren som snart var över. Vid sjön satt det ett få tal personer. Rose och James satte sig vid sjön och doppade fötterna i vattnet.

"Vill du verkligen ha en sådan som honom, Moroten?" sade den bekanta, släpiga, hånfulla rösten. Både Rose och James såg bakåt och möttes av Scorpius Malfoys gråa ögon och has tre vänner ifrån Slytherin. Alla ett år äldre än honom, alltså sexton.

"Hellre en sådan som honom, än dig", muttrade Rose och vände blicken framåt.

"Tror jag inte. Jag vet att du älskar mig", sade han igen. James reste sig samtidigt upp. Rose följde honom med blicken.

"Men lilla Scorpan då! Ska du inte ta och gå hem till ditt slem till pappa istället!" sade James och flinade hånfullt. Rose suckade och reste sig upp. Hon gick fram till James och drog lite i honom.

"Vi går", sade hon tyst. Men han ignorerade henne.

"Det säger du Potter?" sade Malfoy medan hans bleka kinder kom upp i en svag, mycket svag röd färg som knappt syntes.

"Det säger jag och Moroten", James drog tag o Rose så att hon tvingades stå framför honom. Rose stönade irriterat. Hon hatade sådant här!

"Men för guds skull, kan ni inte lägga av?" sa hon trött åt de båda pojkarna. Men de stirrade sint i varandras ögon.

"Passa dig Scorpan. Du skulle inte ha en chans mot mig", sade James plötsligt hotfullt. Malfoy hånlog.

"Jaså? Jag säger samma till dig Potter."

James skrattade ironiskt, och glädjelöst. Han hade släppt Rose, utan att riktigt tänka på det. Rose tog ett steg åt sidan och betraktade dem båda. Killar!

"Kan ni inte lägga av någon gång?" fräste Rose. James, Malfoy och de andra ifrån Slytherin kollade på henne.

"Vart fick du luft ifrån, morot äckel?" sade Malfoy kyligt. Rose blängde sorgligt på honom. Hon försökte att inte känna sig sårad.

"Du är patetisk, Malfoy", morrade hon lågt. "Usch, vad jag avskyr att bara se ditt fula face!" Rose röst höjdes under meningen, och hennes ansikte hade börjat blossa. Malfoy gick långsamt fram till henne. Rose stod envist kvar. Han stannade upp precis framför henne.

"Vad gullig du är", flinade han lågt och hotfullt på något sätt. "Men du har rätt, jag är patetisk. Det är därför alla älskar mig."

Han hann inte säga mycket mer, innan han slungades bakåt av James.

"Ni har pratat tillräckligt", morrade han fram medan hans blick vacklade mellan honom och Rose. Han hade dragit fram staven. Även Malfoy hade gjort det. "Svara bara på en sista fråga; Vad gjorde du i Gryffindors trappor?"

"Letade efter moroten", svarade Malfoy lätt. Rose höjde ögonbrynen och såg på honom.

"Ursäkta?" hostade hon fram.

"Tänk att du reagerar på moroten", lade Malfoy snabbt till. Han vände sig sedan och började gå upp mot slottet. Rose kände hur hon rodnade.

"Rose!" utbrast en röst då Rose hade kommit in i uppehållsrummet igen för kvällen. Hon hade precis varit nere i stora salen med Roxanne och Albus för en god middag. Hon kom ensam, upp till uppehållsrummet, då de andra stannade kvar för efterrätt.

"Emily?" sade Rose förvånat då hon krupit in genom porträtt hålet, och Emily Rowsen, en slank, liten brunett som Rose delade sov sal med kom rusande. Hon stannade framför henne, och räckte fram ett brev åt henne.

"En uggla stod och hackade utanför vårat sovsal fönster. Jag släppte in den, och den lämnade det här brevet till dig!" sade hon och log stolt. Rose granskade brevet lite, med huvudet på sned.

Mycket riktigt. Hennes namn stod på brevet.

"Tack", sade Rose och sprang upp till sin sovsal. Hon steg in i det runda rummet, och satte sig på sin röda himmelssäng. Hon öppnade brevet med iver. Det var en stor lapp. Rose vecklade upp det, men blev genast förvånad. Det stod endast en mening i brevet.

Möt mig i ugglesalen klockan tolv.

/ Mr x

En rynka placerade sig mellan Rose ögonbryn. Mr x? Vem kallade sig för Mr x?

Emily kom plötsligt in i sovsalen. Hon såg på Rose med sina stora, gulbruna ögon. De såg nyfikna ut.

"Nå, vem är brevet ifrån?" frågade hon och satte sig brevid Rose. Rose lade ned brevet så att hon inte kunde se det.

"Det är ingen du känner", svarade Rose kort utan att se på henne.

"Jaha, men vem är det jag inte känner då?"

"Ingen!" utbrast Rose plötsligt. Men det var för sent. Emily greppade tag i brevet, och slet det ifrån Rose. Hon hann snabbt läsa meningen och kollade förvånat på Rose. Rose slet ilsket tillbaka sitt brev och blängde på henne. Hon ställde sig upp, och gick mot fönstret där hon envist tittade ut.

"Har du någon aning om vem Mr x är?" frågade Emily stilla. Rose skakade på huvudet så att hennes röda hår yvade.

"Nej, med jag får väl reda på det ikväll."

"Tänker du gå dit?!" utbrast Emily. "Men det kan ju vara någon som vill dig illa!"

"Kanske, men då får jag i alla fall reda på vem som vill mig illa."

"Du går inte dit ensam. Jag följer med dig", sade Emily kort och bestämt.

"Jag går ensam, men tack ska du ha. För att du bryr dig alltså", sa Rose och log bevärat åt henne. Emily ställde sig upp och gick fram till henne. Hon lade en hand på hennes axel.

"Men du, vi är vänner! Såklart jag bryr mig. Jag följer med, men jag kan vänta utanför ugglesalen om du vill?"

"Vi säger väl det", svarade Rose och log.

Rose berättade ingenting för någon annan, och hon fick Emily att svära på att inte berätta för någon.

När klockan började närma sig midnatt steg Rose och Emily upp ur sina himmelssängar. De hade redan kläderna på då de gick ut från sovsalen, och ut ifrån uppehållsrummet.

Ute i slottet var det mörkt, och lite kusligt. Rose blev genast glad att hon hade tagit Emily med sig.

De gick olika vägar i det stora slottet och närmade sig snart ugglesalen.

Rose bad Emily stanna utanför. Emily nickade, och Rose gick tyst in. Hon kände en stark, men ändå frisk luft. Det var en lukt av ugglepillning, halm, och en ljuvlig vind. Det var inte så konstigt, eftersom det var en ugglesal, och där fanns fönster utan glas.

Det var mörkt här inne, och Rose gick långsamt fram. Hon trevade efter staven och skulle precis mumla "Lumos" då någon annan hann före henne.

Ljuset och rösten kom bakom henne. Rose hoppade till, och vände sig tyst bakåt. Hon såg inte genast vem det var, eftersom ljuset bländade henne. Några av ugglorna hade vaknat till, och hoade lite irriterat åt dem.

"Så du kom", sade rösten. Rose kände genast igen den.

"Malfoy?!" Utbrast hon förvånat. Scorpius Malfoy sänkte sin trollstav en aning och man såg genast hans ansikte. Blek hy, blekt hår och gråa ögon. Han stod lugnt lutad mot väggen.

"Sänk rösten om du inte vill att alla ska få höra oss", sa han och himlade med ögonen.

"Varför bad du mig komma?" sade Rose misstroget utan att bry sig om honom.

"För att jag ville prata med dig."

"Om vadå?" sade Rose snabbt medan hennes ögon smalnade. Hon hade dragit fram staven. Malfoy stirrade på den ett ögonblick, innan han såg upp i hennes ansikte igen och flinade snett.

"Du kan ta undan den där. Det kommer inte att bli någon strid här", flinade han.

"Säg bara vad du har att säga", väste Rose och knyckte på nacken.

Malfoy svarade inte direkt. Han såg ned på staven och lekte lite med den. Ljuset från den åkte åt alla möjliga håll. Han drog efter andan, och sade;

"Du såg mig när jag kom ifrån Gryffindor trappan, eller hur?"

"Jag krockade med dig", sade Rose irriterat.

"Ja, visst ja", sade Malfoy och log svagt. "Jag letade faktiskt efter dig."

"Eller så letade du efter en morot, vad ville du mig?" sade Rose snabbt.

"Ge dig brevet. Jag hoppades att du skulle komma ut, men du gjorde det aldrig. När jag sedan krockade med dig så var jag nog för feg för att ge dig det."

"Ha-ha!" skrattade Rose ironiskt, "Typiskt Slytherin elever som du att vara så fega".

I vanliga fall skulle Malfoy bli upprörd, men nu flinade han bara. Han ställde sig upp normalt och gick långsamt fram till henne. Han lade huvudet på sned och granskade henne.

"Du är söt när du är arg", sade han. Rose gav ifrån sig ett förvånat ljud.

"Var inte jag den äckliga moroten nyss?" väste hon till svar. "Vad håller du på med egentligen?"

"Jag uttryckte mig fel då, ursäkta mig", flinade han retsamt. Han svarade inte på det sista utan såg in i hennes ögon. Plötsligt, utan för varning, så kysste han henne.

Tankarna surrade inom Rose. Vad hände egentligen?! Scorpius Malfoy, killen som Rose hatade mest i hela världen, kysste henne och hon lät honom göra det!

Rose drog sig bort ifrån Scorpius läppar och knuffade iväg honom. Scorpius flinade nöjt.

"Ditt… ditt…", Rose kom inte på det rätta ordet på en gång, "… freak!"

Med de orden vände hon sig tvärt om och störtade ut ur ugglesalen. Hon stannade utanför och kollade åt vardera sidan. Emily var inte kvar. Rose tänkte att hon kanske inte orkade vänta, och gick vidare mot Gryffindor trappan. Hon var ilsken. Scorpius Malfoy kysste henne, men varför?!

Rose svängde in genom en korridor, och sedan in genom en annan. Hon kände sig för följd, men brydde sig inte om att kolla bakåt.

"Ska du aldrig stanna eller?" sade Malfoy bakom henne. Rose stannade hastigt, och vände sig mot honom.

"Förföljer du mig?" sade hon medan hennes ögon smalnade.

"Kanske", svarade Malfoy lätt och flinade.

"Men varför? Du ber mig komma till ugglesalen mitt i natten, kysser mig helt utan anledning!"

"Vem har sagt att jag kysste dig utan anledning?!" utbrast Malfoy och tog tre kliv närmare henne.

"Åh, förlåt. Du ville driva med mig!" fräste Rose och vände sig tvärt om. Hon började gå igen, men blev snart stoppad av Malfoy som sprang ikapp henne.

"Jag ville inte driva med dig."

"Lögnare", sade Rose kyligt och ryckte åt sig sin arm som Malfoy höll i. "Du gör ingenting annat än att driva med mig och mina vänner. Varför skulle det vara annorlunda nu?"

"Jag hatar dina vänner", sade Malfoy. När han såg att Rose tänkte vända igen fortsatte han snabbt: "Men jag hatar inte dig. Det har jag aldrig gjort. Alltså det finns vissa lagar mellan min familj och eran familj. Lagen har funnits ändå sedan våra far och mor föräldrar gick i skolan."

"Jo jag känner väl till det", sade Rose.

"Men jag känner inte samma sak till dig, som för James", Malfoy drog efter andan, "Jag älskar dig."

Rose såg stilla in i hans ögon, medan hennes tunga fumlade på orden.

"Sluta", sa hon och vände bort blicken.

"Sluta med vadå?"

"Att göra mig förvirrad!" Rose skakade på huvudet så att det röda håret for genom luften. "Jag vet inte om jag kan lita på dig. Men tanke på vem du är, och hur du är!"

Scorpius lade huvudet på sned och flinade snett.

"Med tanke på vem jag är och hur jag är?" upprepade han. "Jag är Scorpius Malfoy, son till Draco Malfoy och Astoria Malfoy."

"Jo jag vet det! Men du är jämt så elak mot mig och mina vänner. Jag kan inte lita på dig!"

"Men vad säger du om jag säger att jag gjorde allt det för att få uppmärksamheten ifrån dig?"

"Lögnare", sade Rose och tittade snett nedåt. "Du gör inte sådan för att få uppmärksamhet".

"Sant", sade Malfoy och suckade. "Jag tycker inte om Potters och de andra Weasleys, men jag gillar dig".

Rose såg in i hans gråa ögon. Talade han sanning?

Rose ville svara nej åt den frågan, men hon kunde inte. Något i ögonen sade att han talade sanning.

"I vilket fall är det omöjligt", sade Rose lågt. "Jag älskar dig inte, Scorpius. Vi skulle aldrig kunna visa oss öppet och våra familjer skulle säkert slänga ut oss. Vi borde glömma hela den här natten."

Det var inte helt sant. Hennes familj skulle aldrig kasta ut henne, men de skulle heller inte kunna förlåta henne, eller förstå henne. Rose och Scorpius tillsammans skulle förstöra relationen med familjerna.

"Du sa Scorpius till mig", sade Scorpius plötsligt och log snett.

"Nej!" protesterade Rose. Hon tänkte efter, och suckade, "Jo, kanske. Jag är förvirrad bara!"

"Förvirrad över vad?" sade Scorpius snabbt.

"Över det här! Jag vet inte vad som händer, och om jag kan lita på dig eller inte!"

"Du kan lita på mig", sa Scorpius tyst. Rose såg på honom ett tag. Hon vände sedan bort blicken och började gå ifrån honom. Scorpius hann ikapp henne igen, men stoppade henne inte. Han gick precis bakom henne, under tystnad.

Rose kände sig inte arg längre, utan förvirrad. Det var en av anledningarna till att hon inte sade åt honom att försvinna. Rose och Scorpius gick tyst förbi stora salen, som till bådas förvåning var öppen.

Rose och Scorpius tänkte samma sak, och stannade utanför salen.

Det var mörkt där inne, men inte tomt. De hörde röster. Bekanta röster.

Plötsligt drog Scorpius henne åt sidan, och höll för munnen på henne. Rose förstod vinkeln. Hon hade stått mitt i öppningen, där de kunde ha sett henne och de bara hade kollat dit.

Försiktigt kollade Scorpius fram med huvudet.

"Ser du vilka det är?" viskade Rose tyst.

"Ja", sade Scorpius lite frånvarande till svar. Han vände blicken mot henne. "Lova Flynn, rektor Rivers och Hannah och Neville Longbottom".

Han flyttade sig åt sidan, så att Rose skulle kunna se. Rose tog hans plats och kikade in. Först såg hon dem inte. Det var mörkt. Men hon fann dem snart sitta vid Ravenclaw bordet. De talade med låga röster.

"Det kan inte vara sant, rektor Rivers?" sade Professor Lova Flynns oroliga röst, som annars brukade vara sträng och direkt.

"Jag vet inte, Lova", sade Rivers halv hesa röst, "Hotelserna i breven kan vara riktiga, eller också bara falska för att skrämma eleverna".

"Borde vi berätta för eleverna, eller föräldrarna?" Rösten tillhörde Neville Longbottom.

"Inte förens det här är avklarat. Det är bara lärarna på Hogwarts som ännu vet om det. Vi håller oss till det så länge", svarade Rivers vars röst lät mycket allvarlig.

"Men vilka är det som skickar breven? Jag menar, det ända vi har fått reda på är att de hotar med att mörkrets herre ska komma tillbaka", sade Hannah oroligt.

"Jag chansar på att det är okända dödsätare, som ännu är på fri fot. Om det dem säger är sant, vet jag inte", sa Rivers med en suck.

"Men är det något elixir de hotar med, eller?" frågade Flynn.

"Ja", svarade Rivers kort. "Ett elixir som endast saknar tre ingredienser, sedan kan den halvt återuppliva du vet vem".

"Halvt?" sade Flynn förvånat.

"Han kommer inte att existera i samma form som vi. Men vi måste vara försiktiga", innan de andra hann komma med fler frågor fortsatte Rivers: "Jag föreslår att vi går och lägger oss nu".

Plötsligt drogs Rose åt sidan. Alla orden surrade i huvudet på henne, medan Scorpius drog iväg henne i världens fart, så att de inte skulle upptäcka dem.

Han sprang långt med henne. Någonstans i andra sidan slottet. Där stannade han, flåsandes.

"Vad… vad var det där om?" flåsade han. Rose svarade inte, utan skakade stumt på huvudet. "Skolan hotas, de håller de hemligt". Scorpius lugnade ned sig lite och såg på Rose.

"Jag hörde…" sade Rose och stirrade ned i golvet. "Det är sjukt, han var ju menad att vara borta för alltid!" Hon såg plötsligt upp på Scorpius, "Ska vi berätta för någon?"

"Nej, vi borde hålla det hemligt tycker jag", sade Scorpius. "Inte ens för våra föräldrar, faktiskt".

Rose undrade varför, men frågade aldrig. De hörde röster igen och förflyttade sig snabbt. De var snart vid trappan, där Rose och Scorpius tidigare hade krockat med varandra.

"Du behöver inte följa mig längre", sade hon plötsligt och stannade honom. Han kunde inte följa med, då skulle han kunna få reda på deras ingång.

Scorpius nickade bara och stannade. Han såg på henne ett tag, som om han väntade på att hon skulle säga någonting. Men Rose var tyst.

"Vi ses väl", sade han.

"Jag antar det", svarade Rose och fortsatte att gå. Tankarna på att Scorpius faktiskt hade kysst henne varade ett litet tag i henne huvud. Men försvann snabbt då tankarna föll till det hon sett i Stora Salen.

Det var lärarna, hon och Scorpius som visste om det. Ingen annan. Borde dem berätta, eller skulle hon lita på Scorpius att inte göra det?

Tankarna var i Rose, hela vägen till sovsalen. Roxanne, Emily och de andra sov djupt i sina sängar.

Rose somnade med tankarna, och drömde om dem. Men när hon väcktes av Roxanne dagen efter så glömdes de bort.


	3. Rose Weasleys ilska

**Kapitel 2- Rose Weasleys ilska!**

Rose väcktes som sagt dagen efter av Roxanne. Klockan var ungefär tio, och Rose var ändå väldigt trött.

De åt frukost nere i salen tillsammans med Albus, Hugo, Fred, Lily och en av Lilys kompisar ifrån tredje året. Senare, ungefär vid tre så gjorde Roxanne, Bonnie och Rose förvandlingskonst läxan. Egentligen var det mest Rose som gjorde den, men hon var van.

Middagen kom, snabbare än väntat. Hon åt tillsammans med Roxanne. Kalkon och inbakad potatis, låg det på bådas tallrikar. Roxanne märkte tydligt att Rose var lite mer frånvarande än vanligt.

Rose blick var på Slytherin bordet, för första gången någonsin utan att känna sig illamående. Hennes blick vilade på Scorpius, som skrattade om någonting med sina vänner. Troligen hade de hånat någon. Kanske någon ur Potter eller Weasley familjen. Kanske Rose, eller kanske inte?

"Rosie Weasley, vad finns i din hjärna idag?" Rose ryckte till vid rösten. Hon såg på Roxanne, som genomträngde henne med sina bruna ögon.

"Förlåt mig, Roxanne", sade Rose och såg ängsligt på henne. "Jag är bara trött".

"Okej, fick du ingen sömn i natt?" Rose skakade på huvudet. "Jaja, ska vi gå? Det finns väl ingen mening att ruttna bort här?" Roxanne log snett mot Rose, som nickade instämmande.

De två flickorna gick upp till uppehållsrummet. Genast när de kommit in, for Roxanne iväg till Hugo, Roses bror. Roxanne satte sig ned brevid honom vid ett av de runda borden, och det dröjde inte länge innan hon gapskrattade. Rose betraktade dem med ett leende på läpparna. Hon tänkte fortfarande på går dagen.

De tänkte väl ändå informera alla? Ministeriet bör få veta i vilket fall.

"Rose!" Rose hörde rösten, men kunde inte avgöra vart den kom ifrån. Istället såg hon dumt omkring sig. "Rose, här borta!" Den kom från sofforna. Mycket riktigt, i sofforna satt Emily och vinkade Rose att komma dit. Rose tänkte rabblade snabbt upp en lögn i huvudet, eftersom hon redan visste vad Emily ville tala om.

"Hej Em!" Sade Rose och satte sig brevid henne.

"Rose, förlåt att jag inte stannade! Jag hörde röster, troligtvist vaktmästaren eller någonting. Jag knackade på dörren för att varna dig, men du hörde mig inte, så jag gick, förlåt", Emily såg ängsligt på Rose. Rose skakade på huvudet och log.

"Det gör ingenting, jag lovar", sa hon. Faktiskt var det mer än bra att inte Emily hade stannat kvar. Med tanke på vad som hände med Scorpius.

"Okej, vad bra." Emily kollade forskande på Rose ett tag. Det såg ut som om hon väntade på att Rose skulle berätta någonting. "Nå?"

"Nå?" sade Rose frågande.

"Vad hände? Vem var det?!" Emily lät mycket ivrig, och upphetsad.

"Åh, det var en fjärde års elev, ifrån Hufflepuff", ljög hon. "Jag hade tappat mitt halsband i Stora Salen, och han ville personligen lämna det till mig, för att träffa mig ensam." Rose var inte helt säker på om det här var den bästa lögnen hon kunde ha kommit på, i vilket fall fick den duga. Hon kunde ju inte hitta på en ny nu.

"Och varför var han tvungen att göra det på natten?" sade Emily. Det syntes att hon inte trodde henne.

"Jag vet inte", sade Rose och ryckte på axlarna. "Han kanske är blyg, och såg det här som det ändå tillfället att träffa mig?"

"Men gillar han dig eller?" frågade Emily, och flinade nu lite fånigt.

"Åh…" började Rose, "Jag vet inte, antingen mig eller mitt efternamn". Emily log lite ängsligt.

"Vem ifrån Hufflepuff är det?" Rose stelnade till och såg på Emily. Hon började fumla med öppen mun, men kom aldrig på ett namn. Men hon hade tur, James Potter räddade henne.

"Weasley, och Rowsen, eller hur?" James hade fått syn på dem, och kom nu mot dem, glad med en flinande leende på läpparna.

"James, den store!" flinade Rose, glad över att han kom. Han satte sig omilt mellan dem.

"Aj…" mumlade Emily, som fått halva James över sig.

"Förlåt, men som jag alltid brukar säga: Finns det hjärterum så finns det stjärterum!" flinade James mot Emily. Emily fnös högt. Rose fnissade.

"Så brukar du inte alls säga, James", påminde hon honom. James ryckte på axlarna, och tänkte precis öppna munnen för att säga någonting, då Emily avbröt:

"Jag är inte så säker på att det finns hjärterum heller, James." Sa hon i en sorgsen ton. Hon ställde sig upp och gav dem en snabb blick, innan hon försvann upp för sovsalen. James hade gjort ansats att resa sig upp, men verkade komma på att han inte kom upp för tjejernas sovsalstrappa utan att åka kana ned för den.

James såg ned på sina skor, medan Rose betraktade honom.

Förra terminen var James och Emily tillsammans, vilket var många tjejers dröm i den här skolan.

Roses tankar avbröts av James.

"Vad hade du tänkt göra nu?" frågade han henne och log svagt.

"Jag vet inte…" svarade Rose lågt. "Ingenting tror jag. Slappa lite, och njuta av den läxfria stunden."

"Njut du, snart kommer det mer!" flinade James.

Kvällen blev mörkare och mörkare, och Rose gjorde som sagt nästan ingenting. Rose hade gått upp till sovsalen tillsammans med Roxanne. Emily sov redan. Hon hade inte kommit ned sedan mötet med James.

Rose och Roxanne gjorde sig i ordning, tyst för att inte väcka Emily. De sade god natt till varandra och lade sig för att sova.

Roxanne somnade på stört, men inte Rose. Hon lågt och vred sig i sängen ett långt tag. De fyra andra i sovsalen sov djupt, det hörde man på deras andningar.

Hennes ögon kändes tyngre och tyngre. Hon kunde känna hur hon var på väg att somna…

Ett knack hördes på fönstret. Ett till…

Rose slog irriterat upp ögonen och kollade bestört mot fönstret. På fönsterkarmen satt en gråspräcklig uggla och knackade på fönstret. Rose steg upp, släppte in ugglan och tog brevet som satt fast på dess klor.

Ugglan förväntade sig en godbit från Rose, men när hon aldrig fick hoade hon irriterat tyst och flög ut.

Rose lade sig ned på sin säng, och granskade det lite. Det var en liten, och mycket prydlig text. Rose log stort för sig själv. _Mamma!_

_Kära Rose_

_Jag är ledsen att tiden för att skriva brev till dig har varit minimal. _

_Första brevet på mer än två veckor, hoppas du inte är besviken. _

_Jag och Ron, din pappa, saknar dig och din bror Hugo. Vi hoppas innerligt_

_Att ni två vill komma hem på höstlovet. Vi hade tänkt bjuda in släkten för en fest _

_För Hugo som fyller femton. (Säg ingenting till honom bara)_

_Pappa och jag vill att du skriver tillbaka så fort du kan, vi saknar och älskar dig._

_Kram Hermione, Ron. _

Rose ögon tårfylldes då hon läste brevet. Hennes älskade föräldrar. Ingen kunde vara bättre än vad dem var. De hade alltid tagit hand om Rose, alltid brytt sig om henne.

Hon var stolt över att vara deras dotter. Hon skulle skriva tillbaka till dem imorgon, och hon skulle berätta om vad hon hade hört. Det var hon skyldiga dem!

På söndagen dagen efter skrev Rose brevet, men hon skickade inte iväg det ännu. Hon hade inte ork att gå till ugglesalen just då.

Dagen flöt på rätt så bra, och det var snart måndag. Måndagens lektioner gick mycket, mycket segt fram, men det var ändå snart middags dags. Ett antal elever stod utanför Stora Salen, och väntade på att bli insläppta. Där bland Rose och Roxanne…

"Professor Flynn gav oss inte lite läxor!" Utbrast Roxanne brevid Rose. Rose skakade på huvudet.

"Och hon är bara en lärare, vi fick minst en av alla de andra också", Muttrade hon.

De två flickorna suckade samtidigt. Det hade endast gått ett par veckor in på terminen, och alla längtade redan efter höstlovet! Om det nu skulle bli något höstlov, de skulle säkert få ett lass med läxor över det.

"Hej, väntar ni på middagen?" sade en vänlig röst brevid Rose och Roxanne. Båda hoppade svagt till, för att mötas av Bonnie Cleese klar blåa ögon.

"Hej Bonnie!" sade Rose glatt och kramade om sin vän. "Jag såg aldrig dig igår, vart var du?"

"Jag var i biblioteket hela dagen. Vi Ravenclaware och Hufflepuffare fick tonvis med läxor av Professor Coulsson. Vänta bara när ni har Trollformellära med Slytherin nästa gång. Ni kommer drunkna i läxor!"

Bonnie gav ifrån sig en suck efter sitt långa tal, och såg på sina vänner. Hon skrattade när hon såg deras miner. "Ta det lugnt, jag överdrev lite. Men usch vad jobbigt det är!"

De tre flickorna fick inte vänta särskilt länge till innan James och Fred kom. De väntade tillsammans med dem. Eleverna som väntade utanför Stora Salen blev mer och mer rastlösa och hungriga.

"Men kan dem inte öppna dörrjäveln någon gång?!" suckade James för femte gången.

"Dem är ju sega på något sätt!" muttrade Fred.

"Det beror vem man jämför med, Weasley. Om man jämför med dig så är dem allt annat än just sega!" sade en släpig, hånfull röst bakom dem. Det tystnade bland eleverna som väntade. Rose kunde höra hur Roxanne, Bonnie, Fred och James suckade. Rose däremot tålde knappt att möta Scorpius Malfoys blick.

Hon såg långsamt upp på honom. Han stod en bit bort, lugnt lutad mot väggen med sina vänner omkring sig. Han såg på Fred med ett hånleende på läpparna.

"Och om man jämför med dig, Scorpan, så är Fred ett geni!" sade James, lika hånfullt som Scorpius, tillbaka. Scorpius himlade med ögonen.

"Patetiskt…" mumlade han. Hans blick flöt vidare från James, till Bonnie. Där stannande den en kort sekund innan den såg på Fred och slutligen på Rose. Scorpius blick stannade, och genomborrade Rose.

Rose såg tillbaka på honom ett tag, med en blick som inte visade mycket känslor. Hon drog sedan bort blicken och vände sig om, och med en suck gav hon sig iväg. Hon trängde sig genom eleverna som intressant lyssnade på Scorpius och James.

Rose sökte sig bort, en liten bit ifrån alla eleverna. Hon satte sig på en trappavsats och suckade högt.

Hon vilade huvudet i händerna. Allt kändes svårt just nu…

Scorpius gjorde henne förvirrad, de var alla hotade, men endast få personer visste om det… Rose orkade inte tänka på det. Tyvärr så hann hon inte tänka på det särskilt länge till.

En besvärjelse hördes bland elevflocken.

"_Levicorpus!" _

Med ett ryck ställde sig Rose upp. Hon började tränga sig fram genom eleverna igen, för att söka sig tillbaka till plasten hon nyss stått på. Det var Scorpius röst, det visste Rose. Men hon väntade inget annat än att James skulle ha blivit hissad upp i vristen av honom.

Hon trängde sig fram genom eleverna som stod som förstenade. Men synen blev inte precis den hon hade väntat sig; Scorpius stod med trollstaven riktad mot Bonnie som hängde upp och ned i luften.

Rose flämtade till! Utan för varning sprang hon fram till Scorpius.

"SLÄPP NED HENNE, NU!" skrek hon. Om det inte var för att Scorpius vänner stoppade henne, så skulle hon ha hoppat på Scorpius och gett honom en rak höger. Så arg var hon.

"Varför skulle jag?" sade Scorpius och såg från Bonnie, till Rose.

"SLÄPP NED HENNE SÄGER JAG!" Rose var riktigt förbannad. Om det var någonting som hon hatade, så var det så som Scorpius nu gjorde. Attackerade en oskyldig person!

Scorpius blick stod fast i Rose ilskna ett tag. Men ändå, så hissade han snart ned henne. Roxanne sprang fram till Bonnie, och hjälpte henne.

"Malfoy, ditt äckliga…"

"Tyst James!" röt Rose. Hon ville ta hand om det här. För en gångs skull fick James faktiskt hålla klaffen.

Rose gjorde sig fri från Malfoys vänner, och stod nu nära honom. När hans vänner gjorde ansats för att gripa tag i Rose igen, hindrade Scorpius dem genom att hålla upp en hand.

"Finns det någonting du vill säga, Weasley?" sade Scorpius kyligt.

"Oja, tänk att det finns!" utbrast Rose. "Du är ett slemmigt äckel, och jag vill aldrig se ditt ansikte igen!"

Rose försökte att tala lugnt, men det lyckades knappt. "Håll dig borta ifrån oss!"

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, vad försiggår här?" röt en sträng röst bakom dem.

"Ingenting, Professor Flynn. Jag och Rose hade bara ett litet seriöst snack här…" sade Scorpius lugnt. Rose vände på blicken och såg hur elevsamlingen, gick åt sidan åt Professor Flynn som kom mot dem i rasande fart.

"Lägg av Malfoy!" fräste Rose.

Professor Flynn hade nu kommit fram till Rose och Scorpius. Hon sköt Rose åt sidan, så att hon stod en bit ifrån Scorpius. Hon såg sedan på dem båda med en sträng blick.

"Vad är det här för omoget uppförande?" sade hon argt. "Två femton åriga elever, som beter sig såhär!"

"Hey, det var inte jag som började skrika", sade Scorpius och flinade lätt.

"Jag kanske inte skulle ha skrikit, om du låtit mina vänner vara ifred", fräste Rose tillbaka.

"Lägg av nu, båda två!" Professor Flynn började låta irriterad. "Tyvärr, men ni får båda två straffkommenderingar. Mitt kontor, torsdag kväll klockan åtta."

Aldrig att Rose hade varit så här arg! Bonnie hade sprungit gråtandes därifrån. Roxanne och Fred hade sprungit efter henne, i ett försök att trösta henne. Rose hade struntat i middagen hon också, och sprungit raka vägen upp till uppehållsrummet. James hade följt henne, och försökt att prata med henne. Men Rose sprang upp i sin sovsal, och James kunde inte följa henne mer…

--

Är den värd att fortsätta på?

Kommentera gärna! Ärliga kommentarer, förstås! Thanks!


	4. Straffkommenderingen!

Okej, var en aning stressad då jag skrev det här kapitlet. Ledsen för det, men hoppas att det ska duga i alla fall! ;D Det är mycket att täka på ens 13 åriga liv XD

**Kapitel 3- Straffkommenderingen**

De närmsta två dagarna, innan straffkommenderingen, ville man inte göra Rose det minsta irriterad. Hon var på så dåligt humör, att hon helst ville smälla till dem allihop. Men hon kontrollerade sig själv och försökte att uppträda normalt. Hon och Bonnie hade inte pratat om det som hände, eftersom Bonnie inte ville prata om det. Hon ville glömma allt, hade hon sagt till Rose. Rose hade hållit med henne.

Tordagen kom tillslut, och Rose blev mer och mer irriterat ju längre dagen gick och ju mer hon tänkte på straffkommenderingen som Scorpius kostat på henne. Det var knappt så att hon höll ut på Trolldomhistoria lektionen med Professor Binns, som var deras sista lektion…

"Idag ska ni arbeta i par", sade Professor Binns, utan att ens försöka överrösta allt småprat. "Jag tänker dela in er."

Ett buade bland de blandade Gryffindor och Slytherin hördes. Binns ignorerade det.

"Ni ska arbeta tillsammans, hjälpa varandra, och sedan förstå texten om Belinda Gleeson, den storartade häxan. Ni ska kunna förklara för er partner om de inte förstår. Ett test om det här kommer på fredag, inga fler buingar tack."

Rose, som satt intill Roxanne, suckade högt. Hon hatade just nu Professor Binns entoniga röst. Den liksom skar i örat på henne. Dessutom vart hon inte gladare av att de skulle delas in i par. Hon hade helst jobbat ensam, eller med Roxanne.

"Jag har redan fixat paren, jag tänker läsa upp dem nu. Sedan går ni och sätter er med er partner", Binns harklade sig lite, utan att bry sig om att de flesta inte lyssnade på honom. "Miss Roxanne Weasley med Miss Rowsen", Rose kollade bittert på Roxanne och Emily som utbytte glada blickar med varandra. "Mr McCourt med Miss Lansely, Mr Rowling med Mr McWid, Mr Malfoy med Miss Rose Weasley…"

Efter Professor binns ord, hörde Rose inte mer. Hennes blick flöt långsamt mot Scorpius håll, medan hon kände hur hjärtat sjönk på henne och humöret brast. Hon mötte för något ögonblick hans blick, men snabbt drog hon bort den igen.

"Underbart", mumlade hon ironiskt för sig själv. Hon började packa hop sina historia böcker, men hann inte så långt förens Scorpius var framme vid henne. Han satte sig ned, på den plats som Roxanne nyss lämnat.

"Hoppas att du tänker prata med mig, för annars lär vi få underkänt", sade Scorpius och flinade lätt. Rose suckade irriterat.

"Jag tänker prata till dig, för min skull, fattar du?" väste hon irriterat.

"Ja, jag fattar", sade Scorpius lugnt.

De slog upp sidan 202 och började läsa under tystnad. De var det ända paret, som faktiskt var tysta och läste. De andra förhörde varandra eller pratade om helt andra saker.

"Du, Rose…" började Scorpius plötsligt.

"Jag läser!" snäste Rose otrevligt. Hon tog inte bort blicken ifrån boken, men hon läste inte heller längre. Hennes blick var fast på ett ändå ord.

"Jaja, men har du hört någonting mer om du – vet – vad?"

Rose såg nu upp ifrån boken och stirrade på Scorpius. Hon svarade honom inte med en gång, utan bara stirrade på honom. Hon hade nästan glömt bort vad dem två hört lärarna prata om. Men hon kunde heller inte förstå att Scorpius tog upp det nu, när Rose hatade honom som mest.

"Rose?" sade han igen.

"Nej, det har jag inte", fräste Rose. "Vad spelar det för roll? Koncentrera dig på din bok istället!"

Scorpius ryckte svagt på axlarna och tittade ointresserat ned i sin bok. De sade ingenting mer till varandra, utan läste tyst i boken resten av hela lektionen. När den äntligen var slut rusade Rose ut från klassrummet. Hon sökte sig bort ifrån elevskaran, men kunde ändå höra Scorpius röst:

"Vi ses på straffkommenderingen, Weasley!"

Rose kokade av ilska…

Fem minuter i åtta gav sig Rose iväg till Professor Flynns kontor. Hon var snart där, och märkte att dörren redan var öppen. Hon steg försiktigt in, och såg att Professor Flynn, Professor Snigelhorn och Scorpius redan var där. Hon gick fram, och ställde sig bakom katedern. Flynn såg på henne, med en sträng blick.

"Varför kommer du sent, miss Weasley?" frågade hon skarpt.

"Jag är inte sen", svarade Rose lätt. "Klockan är åtta nu, och den skulle börja klockan åtta."

Flynn såg på henne ett tag, innan hon suckade knappt märkbart.

"Ja, ni har nu fått straffkommendering för barnsligt uppförande mot varandra. Därför ska ni ha den tillsammans. Ni ska få följa med Professor Snigelhorn, som har ett jobb åt er."

Professor Flynn brydde sig inte om Rose irriterade stönanden.

"Hur länge?" frågade Scorpius.

"Fem dagar, som är mindre än vad ni förtjänar. Professor Snigelhorn bestämmer hur länge ni ska hålla på. Iväg med er nu", sade hon och sjasade ut dem ur hennes kontor.

De följde med Professor Snigelhorn, upp till ugglesalen. Han visade dem in, och berättade att det bara var för dem två att börja städa upp all ugglespillning. De skulle hålla på till elva…

"Jäkla taskig uppgift vi fick, eller hur?" sade Scorpius då han sopade upp från golvet. Rose fnös till svar.

Scorpius granskade henne en stund, innan han flinade svagt.

"Tjejer har verkligen humör", flinade han.

Rose stannade upp, och såg på honom. Men hon sa fortfarande ingenting. Scorpius började se sig om i ugglesalen.

"Hm, det såg annorlunda ut här den där natten för några dagar sen, kommer du ihåg?"

"Jag försöker glömma", muttrade Rose fram och fortsatte ta upp spillning från golvet.

Scorpius flinade mot henne med sade ingenting mer om mötet i ugglesalen. Däremot på började han det andra.

"Har du funderat på det som vi, öh, fick reda på? Om breven och allt?" sade han.

"Såklart att jag har", sade Rose. "Jag har skrivit ett brev till min mamma om det, och jag tänker berätta för Professor Longbottom att jag vet om det."

Det hördes ett högt ljud, och Rose såg hur Scorpius tappade sin sopkvast. Hon granskade honom ett tag, och såg hur han snabbt plockade upp den igen, och gick närmare henne. Rose backade lite försiktigt bakåt, rädd att han skulle komma för nära igen.

"Har du skickat det än?" frågade han, utan att bry sig om hennes backande. Rose skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, men jag ska…" Rose tog upp ett brev ur hennes ficka och visade upp det för Scorpius. Han slet de snabbt ur handen på henne och rev upp det. Snabbt läste han igenom det.

"Vad håller du på med?!" utbrast Rose och försökte förfärat få tag i brevet. Men Scorpius hindrade henne.

"Skicka det inte", sade han allvarligt. "Jag vet inte, men jag tycker inte riktigt att vi borde göra det…"

Rose slet tillbaka brevet och lade det i fickan igen. Nu hade hon inget kuvar, och kunde inte skicka det. Hon blängde surt på Scorpius.

"Finns det någon anledning?"

"Ja!" utbrast Scorpius snabbt. "Eller, jag vet inte… du har inte berättat för någon va?"

"Nej, men det betyder inte att jag inte ska!" fräste Rose.

Det var tyst ett tag. Rose fortsatte sopa upp ugglespillning.

"Om du berättar för lärarna om vad du vet, så kommer de kanske att sätta en glömske förtrollning på dig. Jag vet inte, Rose, men lärarna har ju en anledning till att de inte vill att alla ska få veta. Jag tycker inte att vi borde läcka ur oss vad vi vet. Speciellt du som är släkt med de andra Weasleys och Potters", Scorpius gjorde en äcklad min.

"Är det någonting fel med att vara släkt med Weasleys och Potters?" fräste Rose spydigt.

"Nerå", sade Scorpius och flinade svagt. "Men du vet, jag är en Malfoy…"

"Jo, jag vet", muttrade Rose. "Och säkert av den värsta sorten, eller hur är egentligen din familj? Lika hemsk som du, eller värre?"

Rose hade stannat upp i allt, och stirrade nu rakt in i Scorpius gråa ögon.

"Oj, jag har gjort dig sur nu, eller hur?" sade han och försökte på sig ett flin. Men det var inte det bästa som han kunde göra. Rose släppte nu soppkvasten med en smäll och gick raka vägen fram till Malfoy. Hon petade honom hårt i brösten, så att han vacklade bakåt med ett högt "Aj!"

"Du är en riktig skit, Malfoy. Precis som jag hört att din pappa, hans pappa och ja, hela din släkt är! Skitstövlar, allihop!" Rose andades häftigt och såg nästan galen ut i Scorpius syn. Rose höjde händerna, utan att riktigt veta vad hon skulle göra. Scorpius tog tag i dem båda, innan hon hann hitta på någonting.

Rose försökte slita tillbaka sina armar igen, men Scorpius vägrade släppa dem.

"Ta det lugnt!" sa han i ett försök att låta lugn själv. "Du kan anklaga mig för att vara vad som helst, Rose. Men jag fattar inte varför du verkar så jäkla arg idag?" Scorpius blängde lite smått på henne.

Rose slet åt sig sina armar och vände sig om. Hon gick några steg bort ifrån honom, men vände sig snabbt mot honom igen.

"Tänk efter Malfoy", sade hon och försökte låta lugn. "Säger Bonnie Cleese någonting till dig?"

"Den där svartlockiga tjejen från Ravenclaw?" sade Scorpius och höjde ögonbrynen.

"_Varför _attackerade du henne när hon ändå inte hade gjort någonting?"

Malfoy såg en aning stött ut. Han fumlade med orden på tungan, och Rose suckade.

"Det är en riktig dålig stil, Malfoy. Men jag antar att du inte förstår." Hon himlade med ögonen, tog upp sin soppkvast och började sopa upp en nykläckt spillning från golvet. Hon nynnade lågt för sig själv, i ett försök att ignorera att Scorpius faktiskt stod där. Rose kunde känna att han betraktade henne, helt stilla. Men hon försökte ignorera det.

"Det kanske inte var helt rätt, men hon är inte helt oskyldig", sade han plötsligt Rose såg misstroget på honom. "När du gått iväg, skrek hon på mig."

"Jaså?" sade Rose misstroget.

"Mhm", sade Scorpius och höjde ögonbrynen.

"Vad sa hon då?"

"Skrek menar du väl?"

"Berätta bara!" fräste hon och stampade lite otåligt i marken.

"Jaja, men när du gick iväg drog hon först fram staven…" Scorpius gjorde ett litet uppehåll då en av ugglorna avbröt honom med ett förfärligt skri. "Sedan sa hon saker i stil med: 'Din förpestade lilla råtta', och 'gå och slemma ned någon annanstans'. Jag blev arg, och riktade en liten besvärjelse mot henne…"

Rose stirrade med gapande mun på honom. Han ljög, Bonnie skulle aldrig skrika någonting sådant till någon. Vem som helst, förutom just snälla, rara _Bonnie Cleese_.

"Du ljuger!" fräste hon. "Bonnie skulle aldrig göra någonting sådant!"

"Tro vad du vill, men jag ljuger inte!" protesterade Scorpius irriterat. "Hon sa det till mig, och jag lovar att du också skulle ha blivit arg. Du var ju på väg att hoppa på mig utan trollstav."

"Ja, och om du inte slutar hitta på lögner om min vän, så kanske jag hoppar på dig utan trollstav. Jag skulle inte tveka på att ge dig en rak höger redan nu!" fräste hon. Hon vände ryggen mot honom, och började sopa igen. Scorpius sade ingenting mer.

Allt oftare tittade Rose på sin klocka. Den verkade gå extra långsamt just denna kväll. Klockan var halv elva, men det kändes som om den borde vara mycket mer än det!

Rose och Scorpius sade inte ett knyst till varandra ett tag, och ändå hade Rose svårt att koncentrera sig.

När Rose, för femtioelfte gången tittade på sin klocka var den inte mer än tjugo i elva. Hon lutade soppkvasten mot väggen, och därmed gjorde hon samma sak. Hon begravde huvudet i händerna och kände hur hon plötsligt fick en jobbig huvudvärk.

Scorpius betraktade henne, och kom plötsligt emot henne. Han lutade sig, utan ett ord, mot väggen brevid Rose. Han suckade tyst och sa:

"Jag ljög inte, Rose."

"Okej", mumlade hon lågt. "Men även om du inte ljuger, så var det puckat av dig att göra så…"

"Jaja, det var puckat, är du glad nu?" sa Scorpius och smög in ett litet leende. Rose såg på honom och fick nästan anstränga sig för att inte le tillbaka. "Jaja, den är nästan elva", Scorpius kvävde en gäspning, "och det förvånat mig att professor Flynn eller någon inte kommit upp ännu. Så mycket som du har skrikit."

Rose fnös högt och flinade lite.

"På grund av dig ja", flinade hon. Scorpius ryckte lätt på axlarna och flinade sedan lite. Han sträckte ut en hand åt henne och hjälpte henne att ställa sig upp ordentligt. Han räckte henne sedan kvasten som stod lutad mot väggen. Rose tog emot den och stirrade lite misstänksamt på Scorpius.

"Jag är fortfarande sur på dig, Scorpius", sade hon lite föraktfullt.

"Ja, bara du inte börjar skrika på mig. Jag är nog redan döv på ena örat."

Rose flinade svagt.

Fem över elva var Rose och Scorpius gåendes i en korridor, lättade åt att den första kvällen var över.

De gick tysta brevid varandra. Troligtvist visste ingen av dem vad de skulle säga.

"Så, har du tänkt över det med breven? Att vi inte bör berätta alltså", sade Scorpius då de svängde in i en ny korridor.

"Ja, och jag tycker det låt knäppt", svarade hon allvarligt. "Våra föräldrar borde få veta, men lärarna kanske du har rätt i." Hon talade i en lätt oartig ton. Hon var fortfarande sur på honom.

"Ingen av dem borde."

"Jag förstår inte hur du tänker, Malfoy!" utbrast Rose. "Våra föräldrar har väl rätt att få veta! Hela världen har rätt att få veta!"

"Men rektor River måste ha någon anledning över att inte berätta det. I borde hålla tyst, tills vi vet mer, tycker du inte?"

"Så vi ska alltså ta reda på mer?" sa Rose frågandes.

Scorpius betraktade henne ett tag, innan han nickade stumt.

"Ja."

Rose suckade, och nickade.

"Okej, jag litar på dig. Vi berättar inte för någon än."

"Vad berättar ni inte för någon?" Rösten var sträng och kom bakom dem. Rose rös till i hela kroppen. Sakta vände hon sig om, och kunde se hur Professor Flynn kom gåendes mot dem med stora kliv.

"Ähum…" började Rose och kunde känna hur hjärnan letade i iver efter en lögn någonstans där inne, men tycktes att tappat bort alla lögner som någonsin skapats i hjärnan!

"Att vi har ett annorlundare förhållande än vad andra tror, professorn." Den lögnen hade kommit ut från Scorpius mun. Eller var det en lögn, verkligen? Rose stirrade förvånat på Scorpius, vars blick var envist spänd i Flynns.

Professor Flynn stirrade misstänksamt mot dem.

"Och vad ska det betyda, Mr Malfoy?"

"A-att jag och S-scorpius är vänner", sade Rose istället och log svagt mot Flynn. Flynns ögon smalnade lite.

"Nåja, det är sent. Iväg med er, båda två till era sällskapsrum", sa Flynn och gav de båda en blick. Hon nickade sedan kort, och fortsatte gå förbi dem.

Både Rose och Scorpius väntade med att säga någonting tills de var alldeles säkra på att Professor Flynn försvunnit ur synhåll.

"Det var nära", sa Rose lågt.

Scorpius nickade med höjda ögonbryn. De började gå igen.

Scorpius och Rose stannade utanför Stora Salen. Varför de bestämde sig för att säga hejdå där, visste ingen av dem. Men de brydde sig lika mycket som de visste.

"Ja, vi syns väl imorgon då", sa Rose och vände sig om för att gå iväg. Men Scorpius grep tag i hennes arm och hindrade henne.

"Rose, du är väl inte fortfarande sur på mig?" frågade han och prövade med att le lite charmigt.

Hon skakade på huvudet till svar.

"Nej, men jag ber dig att sluta hacka på mina vänner."

"Men…" började Scorpius.

"Du behöver inte bli vän med dem, det säger jag inte. Men det är jobbigt om jag inte ska hata dig, när du är så himla taskig jämt", avbröt hon och suckade lätt.

"Jaja", mumlade han lågt. "Jag måste gå tillbaka nu, vi ses." Och med de orden vände Scorpius runt och försvann snart ur synhåll för Rose, som tittade efter honom då han gick. Då han försvunnit suckade hon ännu en gång och sprang upp till uppehållsrummet. Då hon kom in fann hon Roxanne och Emily pluggandes framför brasan. Det var inte så underligt eftersom det var deras GET prov. De gjorde knappt annat på dagarna och på natten! Rose brukade däremot göra läxorna snabbt så att hon slapp sitta uppe hela natten som hennes vänner. Det kändes jobbigt nu, men ändå så var det bara några månader in på terminen, och hennes pappa hade berättat att slutet av läsåret var det jobbigaste han någonsin varit med om!

Hennes mamma hade sett Rose ansiktsuttryck och lugnat henne genom att säga att hon skulle klara det.

Rose stannande inte hos Roxanne eller Emily utan for direkt upp till sovsalen där hon slog sig ned i sin säng. Hon hade lite dåligt samvete över den ogjorda Förvandlingskonst läxan som låg i hennes väska, men visste att hons kulle få tid till den senare.

Hon lade sig ned i sängen, och slöt ögonen. Hon tänkte på Scorpius, dödsätarna, Professor Flynn och hur Scorpius hade kysst henne… tillslut somnade hon med huvudet fyllt av tankar.


End file.
